


Let Them Talk

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [45]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Neither of them have ever cared much about the rumors they inspire.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Let Them Talk

Madara had only just begun the stretches for his daily training exercises when Izuna found him, sauntering out of the forest with the slow pace of a man who had nowhere important to be and all the time in the world to get there. After lifting a hand to greet his brother Madara went right back to bending himself in half. The stretch felt amazing after so many hours stuck in an office chair, especially since he actually hadn’t had the time to come out here yesterday, too many meetings scheduled all at once. All he’d wanted to do at the end of the day was crash hard on his futon without even taking the time to undress.

He was paying for that now, too much energy simmering under the skin.

“Busy?” he asked his brother as soon as they were close enough to speak without yelling. Izuna shrugged.

“I suppose not.”

“Needed something?”

“Just bored. Wouldn’t mind entertaining myself with a quick spar.”

Madara grinned. That was just what he’d been hoping to hear. Without another word Izuna flowed down to the ground to begin his own stretches and Madara didn’t bother keeping his eyes where they should be. There was no one else here to judge him.

Knowing each other as well as they did there was no need to waste time discussing rules for their spar, they simply flowed in to it as easily as changing to the next position. One moment they were preparing themselves and the next they were dancing across the grass with what would probably look like deadly intent to anyone who wasn’t familiar with the Uchiha clan. The grin on Madara's face stayed plastered in place the whole time, tight and feral, a few short bursts of cackling laughter escaping as the fierce joy inside him spilled over to the point where he couldn’t contain it.

Izuna wasn’t much better. His brother’s smile might look less crazy but it wasn’t hard to tell that he was having just as much fun. Their insanities had always been just a little too well matched.

The first round went to Madara. The second as well. Being the stronger fighter between them and not the type to let his training go to waste, Izuna seemed hardly surprised that his elder would take even a practice training session so seriously. It was the third round that Madara showed a tiny bit of mercy, allowing himself to be pinned more on a whim than anything else, mostly just to see what Izuna would do.

What he did was purr and settle in to place as though he very much intended to sit astride his brother’s lap for the rest of the day simply to be a nuisance.

“You know this is precisely where the rumors come from,” Madara pointed out.

“As if I’ve ever cared for what other people say about me. Let them talk.” Izuna leaned forward to curl up on the chest beneath him like a great cat guarding the territory he had conquered.

“They already do. That’s the problem.”

Words said more to be huffy and difficult than anything else. Madara wasn’t much to type to care for other people’s opinion’s either. The only people he cared about were the one pinning him down at the moment and, to a lesser degree, the Hokage of their village. But Hashirama was such a massive walking ball of acceptance that even if he did finally clue in to the rumors that had been flying around for months he wasn’t likely to care.

“Can you let me up now?” Madara asked, not actually all that inclined to move now that he’d caught his breath.

“No,” Izuna replied bluntly. “I think I’m good here.”

“Ah. Right then. Well I suppose just let me know when you’re ready to move, your _highness_.”

“I will.” His brother preened and Madara had to roll his eyes to suppress another smile.

Then he ruined the image by carefully winding his arms around the body on top of his and bending his neck to kiss the top of Izuna’s head. There were worse things than to lay in the middle of a field of soft grass with his most precious person in his arms, lazing the afternoon away. At least Izuna had let him get in his exercise first.


End file.
